Co robią wiedźmy w Halloween?
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Czyli Hermiona Granger, jako stereotypowa wiedźma z mugolskich bajek. Można powiedzieć, że łatka do kanonu


**Oświadczenie:** Postacie i miejsca należą do J.K. Rowling, a ja nie czerpię z tej miniaturki żadnych korzyści materialnych.

 **Autor:** Zaczarowana

 **Tytuł:** Co robią wiedźmy w Halloween?

 **Ilość słów:** ~ 1000

 **Beta:** brak

 **A/N:** Tekst, który prezentuję wam poniżej, powstał pod wpływem chwili. Nie jest zbetowany, więc jakieś błędy mogą się zdarzyć. Pomysł się pojawił i nawet został zrealizowany, więc jestem zadowolona. Poniższa miniaturka, została napisana w ramach akcji Seta i galareta, na forum Mirriel, do prompta "Kto późno przychodzi, ten sam sobie szkodzi". Zastanawiałam się, co można by do tego napisać i przez dłuższy czas nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Dopiero dzisiaj postanowiłam, że napiszę tekścik związany z Halloween, no i jest. Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania. Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane.

Edit: Zamieściłam w tekście kilka poprawek, zgodnie z sugestią **Bellatrix3**. Dzięki za sugestie, kochana ^^

* * *

Co robią wiedźmy w Halloween?

* * *

Hermiona po raz kolejny zerknęła w lustro i skrzywiła się, widząc swoje odbicie. Nerwowym ruchem poprawiła swoje kręcone, brązowe włosy, które nijak nie chciały się ułożyć pod szpiczastą, granatową tiarą, zdobiącą jej głowę. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego pozwoliła swojej mugolskiej ciotce wmanewrować się w tę sytuację. Była zdenerwowana, faktem, że ma pokazać się ludziom w okolicy, ubrana w taki sposób. Wiedziała, że w miasteczku mieszka przynajmniej kilka osób, które widząc ją tak ubraną, połączą pewne fakty i domyślą się, że to nie jest tylko przebranie na Halloween. Obawiała się, bo nie chciała sprawiać rodzicom problemów, ale było za późno na zmianę zdania, a nie miała zamiaru rozczarować pięcioletniej kuzynki. Pomyślała, że zwyczajnie zwróci się później do Harry'ego i poprosi, by rzucił na mieszkańców miasteczka _Obliviate_. Jej przyjaciel, jako amnezjator był do tego upoważniony, w przeciwieństwie do niej.

Dziewczyna najchętniej deportowałaby się stąd prosto do Nory, gdzie przynajmniej czułaby się normalnie w takim stroju, ale była Gryfonką, więc duma nie pozwoliłaby jej uciec stąd z podkulonym ogonem. Dlatego też wyprostowała plecy i lekko uniosła podbródek. Była gotowa zmierzyć się z uprzedzeniami mugoli _(kiedy zaczęła nazywać ich w ten sposób?)_ , względem czarownic i czarodziejów. Była gotowa kłócić się z każdym, kto zamierzałby obrazić magiczne społeczeństwo. _Dyskutowanie o magii, z ludźmi niemającymi o niej pojęcia, to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł, bo to łamanie zasad tajności_ – upomniała sama siebie, lekko zirytowana swoim niedorzecznym zachowaniem.

Stała w przedpokoju i czekała na Meredith – córkę siostry ojca, która zakładała właśnie swój kostium kota. Czarnego, bo jakżeby inaczej? Przecież w mugolskich bajkach, kot czarownicy zazwyczaj był czarny, albo rudy. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, przypominając sobie o tym stereotypie. Zaraz po tym zachichotała cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że jej własny kot był rudy. Zatem na ironię losu była stereotypową czarownicą, z bajek dla dzieci. Brakowało jej tylko miotły, ale nie lubiła tego rodzaju transportu. Nieco rozbawił ją fakt, że w bajkach dla dzieci było jednak ziarno prawdy. Raptem zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy za stworzenie tych legend, nie był przypadkiem odpowiedzialny jakiś, rozgoryczony brakiem magicznych zdolności, charłak, który w przewrotny sposób próbował ujawnić czarodziejski świat. Faktem jednak było, że czuła się niezmiernie głupio, stojąc na środku przedpokoju swoich rodziców i udając czarownicę. Oczywiście, jak przystało, miała na sobie pelerynę, ozdobioną runami ochronnymi – którą niedawno zakupiła na ulicy Pokątnej. Gdyby Ron albo Harry ją teraz zobaczyli, to zapewne wybuchnęliby śmiechem, słysząc, czego dotyczą jej rozterki, po czym zaczęliby jej dokuczać, że przecież nie musi udawać czarownicy, bo w rzeczywistości nią jest. Uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl, bo dzięki niej zdołała odrobinę się rozluźnić.

Podczas gdy jej ciotka starała się ubrać małą, rozentuzjazmowaną dziewczynkę w kostium, rodzice Hermiony wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia, ponieważ zdawali sobie sprawę, jak w obecnej sytuacji musi czuć się ich córka.

– Jestem gotowa, Mionka – mała Meredith, weszła do przedpokoju i natychmiast skierowała się do drzwi.

– No to chodźmy, kotku – westchnęła czarownica, biorąc kuzynkę za rękę i kierując się w stronę bramki.

– Miau – zgodziła się dziewczynka, z szerokim uśmiechem, wcielając się w rolę zwierzątka. Mimo całej tej dziwnej sytuacji, w której się znalazła, młoda czarownica nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć się na entuzjazm pięciolatki.

Minęły kilka domów, gdzie Meredith dostała kilka lizaków i sporo czekoladowych cukierków, podczas gdy Hermiona korzystając z okazji, rozmawiała, z sąsiadami o różnych rzeczach, co chwilę pospieszana przez pięciolatkę, co bawiło pozostałych. Większość ludzi oczywiście była dobrze przygotowana, na dzisiejszy wieczór i jak dotąd nikt nie odmówił łakoci, czarownicy i jej kotu.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach spaceru nastolatka zauważyła, że jej kuzynka zaczyna robić się zmęczona, więc wzięła ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę na ręce. Właściwie, został im jeszcze jeden dom i mogły wracać do domku rodziców. Paradoksalnie do tego domu obawiała się iść bardziej, niż do pozostałych, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że mieszkający tutaj August – jej rówieśnik, był jednym z tych ludzi, któremu połączenie faktów nie zajmuje zbyt wiele czasu. Zmęczona Meredith prawdopodobnie nie zwróciłaby uwagi, gdyby ominęły ten dom, ale u Hermiony zwyciężyła gryfońska impulsywność i głośno zapukała do drzwi. Zanim drzwi się otworzyły, przed oczami stanęła jej twarz profesora Snape'a, który zawsze z pogardą wyrażał się o podobnych działaniach. W progu, na szczęście, stała starsza kobieta, więc gryfonka odetchnęła z ulgą, zadowolona, że jednak nie będzie musiała się tłumaczyć przed chłopakiem, z którym niegdyś rywalizowała na każdym kroku.

– Wybaczcie, aniołki, ale skończyły mi się już cukierki i nie mam czym was poczęstować – powiedziała smutno. Nastolatka skinęła głową i odwróciła się, żeby odejść. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, dyskretnie wyciągnęła różdżkę z rękawa – uważając, by młodsza dziewczynka tego nie zauważyła – i wyczarowała na drzwiach niewielką, fioletową plamę, która zejdzie po kilku przetarciach gąbką.

W następnej chwili z zadowoleniem ruszyła w kierunku domu. Mimo wszystko ta mała dodatkowo uzasadniona dobrą okazją złośliwość wobec rodziny dawnego rywala sprawiła jej całkiem sporo przyjemności. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że Fred i George byliby z niej dumni. Niestety jej dobry humor zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił, kiedy w okolicy prawego ucha usłyszała ciche pociąganie nosem.

– Mionka, dlacego ta pani nie dała nam cukielków? – zapytała jej kuzynka, patrząc na nią zaszklonymi oczami. Hermiona westchnęła, ze zrezygnowaniem, bo niby w jaki sposób miała wyjaśnić pięcioletniemu dziecku, że kto późno przychodzi, ten sam sobie szkodzi?

– Pani nie miała już cukierków, kotku i dlatego zrobiłyśmy jej żart, malując drzwi na fioletowo. Bo to taka tradycja, że jeśli ktoś nie da ci słodyczy, to ty masz prawo zrobić mu psikusa. – Zaczęła uspokajającym tonem, jednak spanikowała odrobinę, kiedy po policzku małej spłynęła łza, więc dodała szybko – Jak wrócimy do domku, to dam ci wszystkie lizaki, które dostałam – uśmiechnęła się do małej, zanim dodała – ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz już płakała, zgoda?

– Zgoda – dziewczynka pokiwała głową i obdarzyła ją szerokim uśmiechem, choć jej oczy nadal były lekko zaszklone. Zaraz potem przytuliła się do starszej kuzynki, zasypiając po drodze do domu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, z zadowoleniem, wchodząc do domu, ze śpiącą kuzynką na rękach. Cieszyła się, że udało jej się jakoś uspokoić małą. Położyła dziewczynkę do łóżka i zeszła na dół gdzie trójka dorosłych rozmawiała przyciszonymi głosami. Streściła im przebieg wędrówki, a później wyszła na zewnątrz i tuż po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi wejściowych, z cichym trzaskiem deportowała się do Nory, gdzie czekali już jej przyjaciele.

* * *

KONIEC


End file.
